An Abandoned Sky and A Protective Cloud
by CaramelBerry
Summary: How does it feel, to be left alone, to be hurt, to feel pain, guilt, depression...? When you want to talk to someone, but there is no one to talk to...? A story of a depressed kid with a possessive guy. RATED M IN FURTHER CHAPTERS...! YAOI1827
1. Chapter 1 - USELESS KID IN SCHOOL

An Abandoned Sky And A Protective Cloud

Rated M

SUMMARY :

My mother and father don't love me. I am bullied in school. I have a crush but have no guts to tell her that. I don't fight back. I hate this world. I hate everythi-

PAIRINGS : HIBARI X TSUNA 1827... Slight 6927(no sexual things involved in this pairing)... And moar.

UPDATED EDIT : MIGHTHAVECHANGEDTHEPLOTWHATS OEVER. 31 March'13

* * *

CHAPTER ONE : USELESS KID IN SCHOOL.

Tsuna stared in the sky. Clouds...Storms...Rain... And comes thunder... They 'get along' so well... Leaving the sky all alone. It was always the same, the weather was always like that. Tsuna closed his eyes once and remembered some of his past memories, when his parents had shown parently love to him. "Tsuna...Come to papa..." "PAPA!" The father hugged Tsuna tightly. That was the only time he felt loved... It just all came crashing down when he grew into a middle school student...

Tsuna walked out of the dark bedroom and went to look for his mother. His mother was in the kitchen. As usual. "Mom." He called out. But his mother is still cooking in the kitchen, ignoring his calls. He just sighed and went for school. Something tells him that the food his mother is cooking is not for him. But his father. Being ignored always had a big impact on the poor boy. No one seems to understand the pain he is experiencing...

"Ah. Sawada Tsunayoshi. The money?" Tsuna stared at the bully. Money? Oh no! He lefted his wallet on the table again, and had forgotten all about it. "A-ah. Err... The money.. Urhm... How about i bring it tom-" He was about to continue when someone punched his stomach. "Uwah!" He spat out blood. Dark, red blood. Just like Tsuna... A punch was striked across his face. Luckily his teeth was still intact. "I'm-m s-so sowwiy Takshee sah-" Another punch uppercutted him. That was when he went unconsious. He saw a man walking towards them...The sound of metal... And blacked out.

-Imfirmary

Tsuna woke up after a couple of hours, missing approximately three periods of school time. He started to move but felt pain in his stomach and his face. Touching his face slightly... "Ow!" Cried Tsuna. The pain was unbearable. He pulled up his uniform shirt to reveal bandages around bruises. He also felt his skin tore. The bully had hurt him real badly. Tsuna shrugged, 'It's the same everyday.' He thought. He always hoped that his day would change... But sadly, Lady Luck isn't on his side everytime he was bullied, scolded... For nothing. The poor boy had never done anything wrong. He would not even hurt a fly!

Tsuna hurried to class, but as his hand reached for the door handle, he was relectant to open the door. Everytime he opened the door, cries of laughter will be heard, the teacher shouting at him and not willing to hear his explaination. Even his crush, Kyoko Chan is laughing with her newly found boyfriend. Tsuna always heard people calling Kyoko a slut. He didn't know what 'slut' means anyway. "If it happens again... Off to detention you go!" The teacher exclaimed. NO! Not detention... He always see people going in the DC room... And left with several injuries. He hoped to never have to experience their pain... "H-hai..." He bowed and sat down on his chair, depressed.

While the teacher is explaining stuff on their next test, Tsuna was busy doodling on his book, "Kyoko + Tsuna" He smiled a little at the doodle. It was cut- "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI." A loud, deep voice called his name. Tsuna gulped, afraid of the consequences he was about to face. "YOU ARE TO STAY BEHIND...AFTER CLASS!" Tsuna looked down in embarrassment. "H-hai..." Tsuna mumbled. "SIR! He have been doodling for a long time!" A boy said, pointing at the book he doodled on. The teacher grew more furious, and snatched the book away from Tsuna. He made out the words, "Kyoya plus Tsuna..." The teacher then looked up, a pair of eyes stared at Tsuna. Kyoko's boyfriend then stood up. "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI. YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR. KYOKO's MY GIRLFRIEND." Tsuna twitched when he said 'My girlfriend'. "YOU THINK STEALING KYOKO AWAY...IS A GOOD THING HUH?!" He continued. It took the teacher a long time to calm the boy down... Tsuna sighed... Is the world...finally coming to an end?

After class, Tsuna stayed back. The teacher passed back the book to him. "If i see this again, young man... Off to detention you go." He said. He turned his back at Tsuna and continued, "You even had the guts to doodle in class... I will not hesitate to tell your parents about this. So that means, i will tell them." Tsuna bow his head in shame. But it wasn't the first time it happened, but telling his parents- It was the first time. He could see himself being scolded, abused... Tsuna just wanted to run into his house, run into the room ignoring his parents being lovely dovely with each other, enter his room- lock it... And cry in peace.

-Home

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." A voice echoed. Tsuna sighed. He knew what was coming. "How dare you doodle in school. What did you think i paid your school fees for? For art lessons?! If i knew i would have not sent you for school! I even heard from your teacher that your results are worser!" A ton of nags and scoldings came after. Tsuna nodded and nodded. It was the same thing everyday. There wasn't a time he got off the hook after middle school started. Things just weren't the same as before...

He walked slowly to his room soon after. He fell on his bed. He wanted to cry but the tears in his eyes refused to come out. Everyday was like, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi!' all day long. His name was often used because of punishments, nags, scoldings, bullies... 'It's always my name...' He thought. 'I'm always wrong...' Tsuna often felt like a failure in life. He always looked at the darker side of life, ignoring the good side. Sometimes he also wonders why god ever created a failure. He felt so dumb...weak...ugly...puny... The insults were getting into him. He almost couldn't take it anymore. Why would people always bully the weaker ones? It was their nature- to bully the weak and gain support from those who are strong...

Tsuna pulled the blanket up, not bothering to take a shower...

x The Next day x

Tsuna hurried to the bathroom to shower, he regretted not showering the other night as he smells like dried blood... He didn't bother to eat breadfast from his mother- his mother wouldn't cook anything for him anyway. Luckily, he remembered to bring his wallet, and bought a 250 yen sandwich. It was worth it, as it was just the right amount of food Tsuna can consume. He ate the sandwich happily until he discovered he was late for school! "HIEE!" He ran as fast as his two legs can bring him... And was late by a second. YES, BY A SECOND. Yeah, Naminori School has really strict people in there, if you asked me. Tsuna was late, and needed to have detention. He even realised he was the only one having detention. Truely, No-good Tsuna lived up to his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-A is to be in the DC room after class. Thank you." Tsuna heard this, and continued to pretend to do his homework and pretending not to hear this. He could hear giggles and insults- So much for being a good boy in class, just doesn't pay off. After class...He walked the path of depression. He had to enter the DC room... And come out injuried like everybody else! Not even the principal can do anything about it. They were just too afraid to defy the Discipline Commitee. He hesitated a bit. He started to think violent thoughts like, what if they injure him far worse than the bullies did? What if...he had injuries that are obvious? So what. Like his parents even care...

He opened the door... Only to reveal a ravened hair boy sitting on a chair, signing tons of paperwork. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said for a while, and continued, "Sit." Tsuna really doesn't want to get beat up again and had no choice but to obey him. "H-hai!" He shouted, very loudly that the ravened hair boy viberated. "Do not make noises in the room...Or i'll bite. You. To. Death." The boy instructed strictly. "Hi-" Tsuna was about to scream in fright when he suddenly remembered how the bullies look like when they left the room, he covered his mouth, sliently wishing the boy not notice the kind of silent scream. "Err...What is your name?" Tsuna asked. Suddenly he slapped himself. Why is he even asking?

"Hibari." The skylark said. Tsuna was shocked- but mostly happy he didn't get bitten to death. "Hibari san." He called out, to also inform the skylark he is going to call him by that from now on. "Herbivore." Hibari called. Wait. HERBIVORE?! God, now from a wimp to a herbivore... "I need you to take this to the library. Kusababe should be there to collect that from you." Hibari ordered. Tsuna took the 'stuff' and left quickly. The faster the better...

After he was done with his 'work', he went back to the DC room, sort of wondering if his detention ended. He went in... To see a sleeping Hibari! He just sat on the couch... And fell asleep too. He was really tired from running around...

When he woke up, he found himself... At the same location. Hibari was not there anymore, he looked outside of the DC Room. Darkness. The heartless skylark left him here! "H-hi-hibari s-s-san?" He called out, but hear his own echoes coming back to him. He sat on the couch, angry, sad, afraid... Because he was afraid of the dark. The dark had always been his biggest fear as his parents used to lock him up in a dark room when he did something 'wrong'.

"Oya oya, did the carnivore leave his prey all alone?" A scary voice echoed out. "HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked and fell backwards onto the floor. Tsuna thought it was his imagination, but the voice continued, "Ku. Fu. Fu..." Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as a mismatched eyes man suddenly appear in front of him. Tsuna let out a silent scream in his throat. "Oya oya, are you afraid of me?" The man questioned Tsuna, smirking. Tsuna moved backwards as far as he could- Not a good idea. The man moved closer and closer... And bent down slowly. "I'm Mukuro Rokuro... Don't forget it." He was about to lean closer and steal Tsuna's first kiss- Until a man burst from the door. "Inappropriate behavior i. My Disciplinary room is unacceptable." It was Hibari Kyoya! Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief... Thank goodness, or else, he would have his first ki-

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : okay guys. This is my first M rated fanfiction and i really hope you can review. How badly / good is it done, mistakes, or anything. Thanks for your time^^

SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILER:

Tsuna fainted. Why did he do that? Mukuro grinned at the scene...


	2. Takes a man to Move

CHAPTER TWO : Takes a man to move

AN: I HEAR YOUR CALLS, MY PEOPLE.

Previously...

_**"Oya oya, did the carnivore leave his prey all alone?" A scary voice echoed out. "HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked and fell backwards onto the floor. Tsuna thought it was his imagination, but the voice continued, "Ku. Fu. Fu..." Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as a mismatched eyes man suddenly appear in front of him. Tsuna let out a silent scream in his throat. "Oya oya, are you afraid of me?" The man questioned Tsuna, smirking. Tsuna moved backwards as far as he could- Not a good idea. The man moved closer and closer... And bent down slowly. "I'm Mukuro Rokuro... Don't forget it." He was about to lean closer and steal Tsuna's first kiss- Until a man burst from the door. "Inappropriate behavior in my Disciplinary room is unacceptable." It was Hibari Kyoya! Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief... Thank goodness, or else, he would have his first ki-**_

Mukuro grinned at the scene. Well, he was thinking about one thing. "Give him to me. It is better if i take him away from your 'hands'... And make love ku fufu.(AN:I'MSOSORRYHADTOPUTTHISINHAHAA!)" He mumbled, made sure only Hibari could hear. "Of course," Hibari grinned. Mukuro's eyes grew. The.. Carnivore is allowin- no, Giving? Wao, an angel must have really fell from the sky! Mukuro finally got to, touch his Vongola Decimo...

",Not." Hibari continued strictly. Expected from Hibari Kyoya. He never gives, a protector of Naminori(An: HAHAHAHAH) should never surrender a student out just because of its personalities, except if he is always breaking the school rules. "Eto... What did he say?" Tsuna asked, with two big round eyes while tugging Hibari's sleeve. "Herbivore, i will not answer that. You need not know the conversation i am having with this, particular pineapple." Hibari said with his eyes closed. After opening them again, Mukuro was gone. He looked down. A pineapple was left behind. 'Have fun, Hiba-' a voice came out, but Hibari managed to stomp on it with his trusty feet, stopping the voice from continuing.

"? Hibari san, why did you do that for?" Tsuna asked, but Hibari returned him a menacing stare. Hibari the walked to his desk, sighing, he said, "Return home Herbivore. Its late." What? Did Tsuna hear right? Is Hibari concerned about his well-being? "Ehh? OH NO! Reborn will kill me! Goodbye Hibari san!" Tsuna shouted as he saw the time-10:30pm-. Hibari then found out... People usually called him Hibari Sama... What makes the herbivore so special to call him that? Whatever, its none of his business anyways.

xXx

"Nana! I'm so sorr-" Tsuna was about to finish his apology, but Reborn kicked him in the head. "OUCHH! Why did you do that for?" Tsuna asked, but he was also afraid of Reborn's answer.

The Fearless, The Scary, The Evil, The Devil's Spawn...Is a Baby named Reborn.

"Shut up, fool. You dare skip training?" Reborn said. "But-" "No buts Dame Tsuna. Your just a really useless fool." Words stung Tsuna's heart. "... FINE! So what if i'm a fool? So what if i am always no good, useless freak?! Fine! I shall do you a favour, and disappear from your lives!" Tsuna shouted, tearing a bit. "Tsuna!? Where the hell do he think he is goi-"

Nana's voice stopped when Tsuna left the house. "...Reborn chan, what's going on here!?" Nana questioned, she was furious! Leaving the house without her consent! "No worries. He will return soon." Reborn said, his eyes beaming with confidence.

xXx

Tsuna ran as far as his legs could carry him. Why did he leave the house? BOOM! Thunder, then comes rain. 'Just Great. A storm.' Tsuna sighed as he was soaking wer head to toe. He then walked to the nearest house. God, the house he picked was plain white, red splatters of paint(?) can be seen. The door, was purple. Plain, a very plain house indeed. He hesitated awhile, before knocking on the door. His head hung low in gulit, he left the house, he left his mum. "Sorry to interrupt, i need a place t-" Tsuna looked up and gasped. It was Hibari Kyoya. No wonder this house is so plain. "I'm sorry. Wron-"

"Herbivore, speak your mind." Hibari said. He have no time for Herbivores like Tsuna. "I...i need a place to stay in my current situation..." Tsuna said, hanging his head down low again. More Gulit. Why did he just lost control like that? "Oh? What for?" Hibari asked, trying to pry open what Tsuna was hiding. "...Ahaha! I lost my k-keys and no one was h-home." Tsuna lied, he knew very well he shouldn't lie but... He just needed some, 'personal space' for awhile. "State a reason i should help you."

"huh? Oh er... I-i'm cold...in a storm... T-this is the o-only house i see with the l-lights on." Tsuna replied, hoping the prefect would let him in. Tsuna has a point though, because Hibari lived here, 'neighbours' would be created in his dictionary. And because crowds pissed him off, he probably bit them all to death and they moved. "Good point. Come in, but if you touch my things without permission, you will leave." Hibari growled, he had not lives with anyone before, until now.

xXx

"H-Hibari S-s-saachoooo!" Tsuna sneezed, His nose turning red. Hibari then threw a towel at Tsuna. "Wipe yourself dry then find me." Hibari said. Tsuna nodded as a sign of agreement. As Tsuna dried himself, he begin to wonder he was born, what was he named 'Tsuna'? What have caused his mother turn into a cruel... Bitch? Tsuna immediately dried himself and went to find Hibari.

Hibari was wearing a uniform... What a surprise? "H-hibari S-san... I... Couch?" Tsuna asked whether he is sleeping on the couch, his way of communication, i guess. "...Spare mattress. Closet." Hibari said, pointing at the closet in plain white, but was striped in purple-ish red. The colour of blood mixed with loneliness. Charming colour to Hibari.

If you noticed, aren't Tsuna and Hibari communicating well? Tsuna was making noise yet Hibari had not hit him. Was it because of... Pity?

Tsuna took the spare mattress from the closet, and noticed quite a number of school uniforms, expected from Hibari. But one that stands out... Is a purple yukata, not very revealing to the chest... Well you know what i meant anyway. Tsuna snapped himself out of it, and pulled the mattress outside, but Hibari then spoke. "Its dark outside this room." Tsuna didn't believe it at first and went outside to look-

It was not dark, it was TERRIBLY DARK! "HIEEE!" Tsuna shouted, hands to his eyes, dropping the mattress in the process. Tsuna pulled the mattress closest to Hibari's bed. "Why are you sleeping next to me?" Hibari questioned Tsuna. Tsuna turned away... "I feel safer." Tsuna mumbled. Impressed with Tsuna's words, he muttered a 'Hn' and climbed onto the bed.

Tsuna, knowing Hibari is a light sleeper, made as little noise as possible. But one thing for sure, Hibari is a really light sleeper...

AN: Yarh. Hibari was woken by noise and Tsuna was bitten to death. Painfully(not a sexual way yet!)

CHAPTER THREE: Tsuna's clothes...

IloveyouallreviewsANDITHANKYOU. It gave me inspiration like immediately!


	3. Tsuna's Clothes

CHAPTER THREE : CLOTHES

* * *

The next morning... Tsuna woke up due to direct sunlight shining into his vulenable eyes. He woke up, next to him was an empty bed. Tsuna sighed, what is Hibari doing right now? Probably biting people to death, Tsuna thought and giggled to himself.

"...Are you giggling?" A voice echoed in the room which literally sent shivers up Tsuna's spine.

"H-Hibari s-san! U-uh...What day is today?" Tsuna asked, he ran out of things to say.

"Saturday, Sawada."

"Its Tsuna."

"Hn."

Tsuna then sat upright on his 'mattress' to find out Hibird was taking a nap on his brown caramel fluffy and 'nest like' hair. Tsuna smiled to himself, the day was different. No irritating Mother, Reborn or anyone else. It was... A peaceful day.

"Sawada. You do realise that you have to return home eventually, right?" Tsuna stopped in his tracks when he heard Hibari's words.

He was right, he had to return home. But he doesn't. Once he return, it would be a horrible life all over again. Tsuna bit his lips, said nothing and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. His back against the door and slowly slide down in a sitting position with his legs up and wrapped his arms around it.

"I... Don't want to return...Why is this always happening to me?" Tsuna whispered, closed his eyes, -still biting his lips-.

His head lit up when Hibird chirped. Tsuna took the bird carefully with his hands and took the bird against his pinkish cheek. Soft and fluffy. Comfortable. All he wanted was a comfortable life, having loving parents, joyous lives. But what had he done to deserve everything that came crushing down onto him when he grew more mature and older?

Have i done something wrong?

xXx

Tsuna got out of the bathroom and Hibird flew to Hibari.

"There's bread outside on the table." Hibari said and continued to read his book.

Tsuna nodded and left.

"I don't want to return! Don't want to return! Why is this always happening to me? Happening to me~" Hibird chirped but Hibari's eyes widened.

'That Herbivore...' Hibari thought.

Hibari went outside to see Tsuna sitting by the table, depressed. When Tsuna's eyes met Hibari's, he immediately stood up.

"U-uh! H-Hibari S-san! E-er... Are you g-going to chase me o-out?" Tsuna asked, lips twitching, eyes red.

"Stay as long as you please, but if you don't tell me why you aren't going home, i'll kick you out." Hibari said with a menacing stare.

"I ran away from home." Tsuna mumbled but Hibari's eyes widened.

Tsuna sat back down on his chair. Tsuna held his shirt tightly and flinched when Hibari spoke with a normal tone.

"Why?" Hibari asked, well if the Herbivore doesn't want to say, its his choice.

Tsuna stood up immediately, furious, frustrated, angry and also, sad. He clenched his fists tightly.

"I am sick of EVERYONE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT?! WHY AM I ALWAYS WRONG, IGNORED OR SCOLDED FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO?! Tell me Hibari. W-why?" Tsuna shouted, his voice trembled as his tears threatened to fall.

He finally let everything out of his chest, but Hibari was dumbfounded by Tsuna's words, shocked, to be exact. But Tsuna just sat back down once again, whispering a soft, "S-sorry.". Tsuna bit his lips again, awaiting for the strong blow of silver metal tonfas to hit him, but it never came.

Hibari only took hibird and gave it to Tsuna. "Don't be sad! Sad! You have us! Us!"

Tsuna gave a weak smile as Hibird chirped happily. Neither did they know, Hibari was smiling a little but not obviously.

xXx

Afternoon, 3:57pm

In Hibari's house, Tsuna found a book. 'Who is Vongola?'

_**Legend has said Vongola was the strongest Mafia Clan in history. Some people laugh it off, as Vongola, is actually clams in english. The first Leader was Giotto Lemitsu. He made the world proud, allies with many. But had enemies, traitors, as well. It is also rumored that Giotto had six guardians of his own, Alaude, G, Lampo, Daemon, Asuri an finally, Knuckles. The strongest Guardian is the Cloud Guardian, Alaude. It was once rumored that the Cloud Guardian had an affair with-**_

Hibari just happened to enter the slient room when Tsuna almost read the final words.

"Sawada!"

Tsuna immediately dropped the book. "Huh?"

"The book. Its mine." Hibari said, pointing at the book.

"A-Ah! Sorry Hibari san." Tsuna apologised and immediately returned the book.

"You hungry?" Hibari asked.

"No-" Tsuna wanted to continue but was interrupted by growls of his own stomach.

'Stomach you traitor!' Tsuna thought.

Hibari pulled out a simple meal, Rice with Vegetables and fish. But Tsuna looke at the vegetables in disgust. Vegetables. Those green, slimy textured, leafy Vegetables. Tsuna hated them. But in the end, it also seemed like Hibari ate all the vegetables...

xXx

Evening, 6:39pm

Soon, it was in the evening. Hibari had just came out after having an icy shower. Tsuna turned to look at Hibari, but blushed red, and looked away.

"What is it, Sawada?" Hibari asked, sternly.

"Your... Not wearing any... T-top." Tsuna mumbled, covering his face as if his innocence was stolen.

"...Sawada, you will be experiencing these... A lot. In my house."

Tsuna nodded, still red. But Hibari was waiting.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" He asked, quite politely.

"Ah. I have no clothes to wear, how about i just head home to tak-" Tsuna, interrupted by clothes thrown on him.

"Relax. Its not my uniform. Its clothes when i was awfully younger." Hibari explained.

Tsuna took the clothes, a large shirt(blank shirt) and short brown pants. Tsuna went into the shower, regretting nothing.

xXx

Tsuna left the bathroom, feeling rather comfortable in Hibari's clothes.

"Hibari? Hiiii-bari?" Tsuna called out.

No one appeared, and Tsuna was scared. Until Reborn appeared.

"HIEE! RE-RE-REBORN?! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna shouted in horror.

"Tsuna you idiot. Its time to return home."

"Where's Hibari?"

"Nowhere. Now follow me."

Tsuna refused, his eyes teared up, his lips trembled and turned pale. To return to the woman that hurt him emotionally and physically, was the worst thing he would ever try to do.

"T...a!"

A voice echoed in Tsuna's head.

"T...u...a!"

Reborn continued taking step after step. Tsuna froze.

"Tsuna!"

Everything went white.

xXx

The first thing Tsuna saw was Hibari. Sweat trickled down Tsuna's forehead, as he recalled his nightmare about Reborn. Hibari's fingers went through Tsuna's caramel coloured hair then he touched Tsuna's face. Tsuna was lying on the floor.

"Sawada, you had a horrible nightmare." Hibari said.

~TBC

A/N: Sorry its very short haha. I have new pairings that i love!  
I SHALL SHARE MY LOVE : (Attack On Titans)RIVAILLE X EREN (screw height different Rivaille shall top Eren!)  
i also like (K Project) Saruhiko x Misaki now ~~! I can't wait for Attack on Titans new ep(An awesome anime)!


	4. Losing Oneself

Chapter 4 - Losing Oneself

Review Replies ~~

iluvfairytale - Your welcome :) I hope everyone appreciates my updates like you do :)

FallenxLinkin - I can't believe it either haha :D I had nightmares even worst then that HAHA!

Rukimii - *SCREAM* OMGG *Hi-Fives and gives free hug*

PadFoot. Nightmare- *bows* Sorry :c (BTW idk why i cant type your username without the space.)

VongolaFan16 - THANK YOU, *Hugs*

xxdarkxxalicexx - *Hugs* *Gives you cake* WOOHOO! THANKS.

SephrinaRose - Uhh SORRY OMG HOLIDAYS OVER I PROMISE I TRY UPDATE FASTER 333 *HUGS YOU TWICE* HEH HEH .

xXx

Do you still remember when everyone loves you? When your world was perfect, you had everything anyone would want to have, but then the love in everyone's hearts died out, as if they don't have the heart to love anymore? When your world doesn't have a god anymore? Why is everyone... turning into a monster, that can crush your little fragile heart?

"..." The silence in the room was intense.

Tsuna was staring blankly at the bowl of soup on the table. He tried to pick the spoon up. No, he does not have even the slightest strength to pick it up. The spoon fell back onto the table. Tsuna had a disgusted face, Why doesn't he have the strength any more? Was he Weak? Was that the reason why Tsuna was hated by his family?

'Tsuna, We love you.'

'I love Mummy and Daddy too!'

'You will be strong like Daddy one day!'

Tsuna closed his eyes, his lips trembled, his tears about to fall.

Mummy... Daddy... Where are you...?

I'll be a good boy i promise. I'll even skip Breakfast! I'll take care of half your chores! I'll do anything...! Just... Please come back...

Tsuna walked to the balcony of the plain house. His hands touched the cold metal railings, his smile widened, like a manic.

"Mummy Daddy... I'll even jump for you!" Tsuna shouted, loudly and proud.

'Jump Tsuna. Jump. We'll love you even more.'

"Ok Mummy and Daddy."

Tsuna danced around the metal railings, before climbing over it. Wind ran through his hair... The smell of Cherry Blossom Trees is overwhelming. Tsuna hates it. Tsuna clenched his fists and jumped... Leaving no regrets. Before he hit the cold hard floor, he caught a glimpse of black...

xXx

Tsuna woke from the sounds of metal clashing against each other. His eyes opened... He found himself in white. Plain. White. Walls. It was a room where many entered, but few left. Beside him is the skylark. His arms were crossed, even with his eyes closed he had the gentlest look on his face. Can Tsuna sleep peacefully like that too?

When Tsuna tried to pull himself up... He couldn't. Fear overcame him. He felt pain. He is still alive. His attempt to die- failed.

Tsuna then realised- a warmth, in his hands. It was Hibari's hand, Tsuna looked up, Hibari was awake.

"Why did you do it, Sawada?"

"I can make Mummy and Daddy Happy." Tsuna smiled, with a childish face.

Hibari glared at Tsuna a bit, but Tsuna did not mind.

"You were lucky. You can still walk. But with sufficient rest."

Tsuna has probably lost it. The abuse his parents gave, the ignorance, the pain in his heart, his heart... Half of it is probably gone. Hibari, on the other hand... was a little worried in Tsuna's condition. Will Tsuna remain a mental and insane guy? And plus, a mafia boss! He might try to kill everyone...

xXx

Tsuna was also visited by the other guardians- But none of them seem to know this Tsuna. The Tsuna they used to know was... Gone.

"Tsuna... Why did you become like this?" Gokudera blurted out.

"What do you mean? I'm -always- like this!" Tsuna smiled and giggled, it made the guardians jump a little.

xXx

After the guardians left, Hibari came in.

'Is he feeling okay?' The doctor asked.

'Fine.'

'He should be able to be discharged anytime today.'

Hibari did not tell the doctor Tsuna was crazy. But he, intended to bring the old Tsuna back. The new one might drive Hibari crazy, giggling like the girls.

Hibari carried Tsuna bridal style and went off. The nurse did not stop him as she was scared, and also can deduct the money from his 'account'(1).

"Hey! Put me down!" Tsuna whined, grabbing Hibari's back tightly, not afraid to fall off, but afraid of this man.

"No. Behave yourself, Sawada." Hibari growled.

What a Pain.

After Tsuna calmed down, Tsuna was just being 'Piggybacked' by Hibari. Tsuna could smell the scent of Cherry blossoms in Hibari's hair. But this smell was different from the ones he smelled before. Tsuna then paused, and pondered. He seemed to forget who this man is... He couldn't put his finger on it.

"...W... ...r...e... ...o...u?'

Tsuna mumbled- but Hibari could still catch what he said.

"..."

Silence. Nothing came out of his mouth. The way back to his house was silent all the way...

Hibari left to take a shower as Tsuna sat by the table. On the table was a ring of te Vongola's Crest in it, and it indicates that it was for the Cloud Guardian. Tsuna touched the smooth metal surface. His eyes widened when a scene flashed through his mind.

'It is the sky, that allows the Cloud to move freely.'

'I'll protect this Sky unlike you pathetic Fools(2).'

'The Sky is the same as my school. It represents my freedom.'

xXx

Why is this man going so far for me?

'I, Hibari Kyoya will never let you be stronger than me. Ever.'

'why?'

'I am not just a Chess Piece for anyone.'

He pulled Tsuna close by grabbing his collar. Their face was close, lips were even damgerously close. Hibari then leaned forward for a rough kiss. Tsuna struggled out of Hibari's mighty strength but failed miserably. Their teeth clashed Together, and Tsuna groaned in pain. Tsuna could feel Hibari's tongue , wanting to gain entrance to his mouth, but refused to.

Deciding not to rush things, Hibari then released his collar before walking to his room, alone.

Tsuna stood there, and stared blankly at the door.

What Just happened...?

TBC!

1 ) Account ;

hibari's parents were rich People. Whenever Hibari had his allowance from parents, he keeps some of the money in his banking account, which his parents doesn't know about.

2) Refering to the Guardians.

AN:

OMFG MAJOR PLOT TWIST.. Arghh. if u dun Get the story, review and ill answer you.. Sorry for totally unexpected plot!


End file.
